Goddess of the Moon
by WWEXDivaXWannaXbe
Summary: My name is Monty. I am 17 years old. I have long Silvery hair and diamond blue eyes. I am a very quiet person with a deep secret. I also have a scar across my right cheek that was the price I paid to help the ones I love. My first fic plz be nice...
1. Chap 1: A dream &Chap 2: A New Arrival

My name is Monty. I am 17 years old. I have long Silvery hair and diamond blue eyes. I am a very quiet person with a deep secret. I also have a scar across my right cheek that was the price I paid to help the ones I love.

Chapter 1: A Dream

It was a dark and quiet night at the Briefs home. All of a sudden Vegeta shot up in bed he was covered in a cold sweat and he was shaking. For once he was actually frightened, since the first time he had this dream he had never been so frightened.

_Screaming people could be heard everywhere as he desperately tried to recuse his people on planet Vegeta. But no matter how much he tried he could never each the crumbling planet in time. And in the end he would hear a woman's voice as she said: _

_Save your new home. _

_Hope will arrive._

_But with the arrival will also be destruction._

_The key to save your new home lies with the Goddess of the Moon._

'The goddess of the moon is only a myth' Vegeta thought as he laid but down and forced himself into an uncomfortable sleep.

"Vegeta! Trunks! Breakfast is ready!" Bulma yelled. After a few more moments she got impatient. "You guys better get down here soon or I'll call up Goku and ask him if he wants all of this food." and with that Vegeta was downstairs. 'I thought so' Bulma thought as she smiled.

"What are you smiling about, Woman." Vegeta said angerly.

"Oh nothing, Trunks get down here and eat now!"

"Coming mommy." Little Trunks said

After breakfast Vegeta went outside to train.

Goku was taking a jog with his son Gohan. As they were jogging they felt an extremely, powerful ki.

"Did you feel that?" Gohan asked his father. Goku nodded.

"Least go check it out." Goku said as he started to fly in the direction of the powerful ki.

As Vegeta trained he felt something powerful. At first he thought it was Kakarrot but after a few moments he realized that this power seemed even greater than Kakarrot's. So he too flew off to find out what it was.

Chapter 2: The New Arrival

"Hmm." said a girl that stepped out of the pod that she was in. "So this is Earth? Well it's peaceful at least for now." She had landed by a lake so she decide to go and see her reflection to make sure there was nothing that would give anybody an idea where she came from. As she removed the, the gem on her forehead she felt something. 'What the, what is that' she thought. Her eyes grew wide when she saw two men land by the pod.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She yelled.

"Well I am Goku and this is my son, Gohan and well I really don't know why where are here." Goku chuckled as he scratched his head.

"We are here because we felt a really powerful ki." Gohan said slightly rolling his eyes at his father.

"Oh yeah. That's right." Just then another person landed right next to them.

"Kakarrot what are you doing here?" the man said in a rather annoyed voice.

"Oh hey Vegeta, we were just checking things out." Goku replied.

'Wait did he just say Vegeta, yes I believe he did well I guess I will give him the payback my brother wanted to give him.' she thought and with that she started to ran and while Vegeta wasn't looking she punched him right in the face.

"What the hell was that for!" Vegeta yelled.

"Payback from my brother."

"Why you little brat I will kill you how dare you hit the Prince of all Saiyans." Vegeta growled.

"Oh please your not worth my time and energy." She smirked. Vegeta became furious he was just about to throw a ki blast when,

"STOP!" Gohan yelled

The girl just looked at him and Vegeta threw his ki blast. Vegeta smiled to himself thinking that she would be regretting what she had said. But to everyone's amazement she just stood there with out a scratch on her.

"W-w-what, who are you girl." Vegeta said not knowing if he should be amazed or angry.

"My name is Monty." she replied

"Where do you come from Monty?" Goku asked.

"I cannot say." she replied simply. "I don't know if I can trust any of you yet."

'And even if I could I still couldn't tell you.' Monty thought.

"Why couldn't you tell us even if you trust us?" Gohan asked. Monty was stunned she couldn't believe he had just read her mind.

"You that's rude to read someone's mind without telling them." Monty said as she glared at him.

"Oops sorry."Gohan said as he looked down at his feet.

'He's cute. Very muscular and his hair is kinda like his father's. and what am I saying I can't be falling for someone I don't know.' She thought to herself.

"AHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!" Goku yelled. As two eyes looked at him from the pod.

"Oh that's Monique, she's my pet tiger."

The little tiger jump out and looked around. She rolled in the grass to get the awful smell from the pod off her beautiful white and black coat.

Monty smiled at her friend, as she rolled around. But something did not feel right, she was started to, to feel very warm and her head hurt. She started to sway back and forth. And then every thing went black.

As Monty fell Gohan caught her before she hit the ground.

"Dad I think Monty is sick or dehydrated." Gohan said as he looked at the mysterious beauty. He brushed some of her silvery hair out of her face. 'She feels so warm, we got to get her some where quick.'

Monique stared at her owner. She was worried but she knew her master would be okay her master was always okay.

"Vegeta we need to get her to Capsule Corp. now, tell Bulma that we are on our way." Goku said

"Why should I?" Vegeta smirked. But went any way.

Goku looked in the pod to make sure there wasn't any other surprises all he saw was a silver bag which he assumed had Monty's personal belongings in it he grabbed the bag and went to pick up Monique. Monique hissed at him and tried to scratch him.

"Come on good kitty." Monique just hissed more and once again tried to scratch him.

"Come on dad we got to go now." Gohan said as he flew off. Goku nodded and followed leaving the tiger behind or so he thought. As Goku looked behind him saw Monique flying.

'Wait flying? She's an animal she can't fly! Can she?' He thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 3: Capsule Corp

_**Hello! Everyone I forgot to put the disclaimer last time i guess i was really tired. well this is my first fic ever so i hope you like it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any one from the DBZ series. But I do own Monty and Monique.**_

Chapter 3: Capsule Corp.

"Oh hello Goku and Gohan, bring her inside please." Bulma said as she looked worriedly at the girl.

As she attached Monty to some IVs. She started thinking 'Where did you come from? Why are you here?' she thought. 'Wish I could tell you where I come from but I am to afraid and I am here to help.' Monty replied though her thoughts. This made Bulma jump in surprise.

Just then Gohan walked in. "How's everything going?" he asked

"Fine just fine, she was exhausted and dehydrated she should be fine in a few hours." Bulma stated as she looked at the girl and then at the monitor.

"Well that's good." Gohan said as he looked at Monty. Her silvery hair gleamed as the light hit it making her look even more beautiful than she already was all Gohan could think was 'Wow she's beautiful' Gohan mentally slapped himself for that why was he thinking that he had a girlfriend. 'I love Videl, I love Videl' he repeated in his head.

"So where is she gonna stay?" Bulma asked snapping Gohan out of his thoughts.

"I don't know. I would say with she could stay with my family but unless we kick someone out we don't have any room, and I prefer not to share the same room as Goten I would never find any thing if I did." Gohan said slightly laughing.

"Well I guess she'll just have to stay with us."

"What! There's no way I am letting the brat in my home!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh come on Vegeta, Monty has no where else to go." Goku said seeing if that would knock slightest sense in him. But it didn't.

"Stay out of this Kakarrot!" Vegeta yelled once more.

"Vegeta she's staying and that's final!" Bulma yelled as she stomped her foot down.

Vegeta was just about to argue when he remembered the last time Bulma had said something was final and he still argued with her. He had a terrible headache after she throw a vase at him.

So instead Vegeta just walked away.

"Well we better get home before Chichi worries." Goku said as he and Gohan said good-byes and started off.

"Hey you guys this Saturday I am having a cook out at 2 o'clock would you like to come?" Bulma asked

"Sure. We will see you Saturday." Goku replied.

_**well plz R&R**_


	3. Chapter 4: Part of Her Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters. I do own Monty and Monique.

Hey everybody thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. And hey dont like dont read. R&R plz!

Chapter 4: Part of Her Secret

"Umm..." Monty groan.

"Well good morning!" Bulma said cheerfully, "you know for a person that was going to be ok in a few hours sure can sleep!"

"H-how long have I been asleep?" Monty asked as she propt herself up on her elbows.

"A full 24 hours."

"What?" Monty yelled as her eyes went wide "Has it really been that long?"

"Yes it has, why?" Bulma curiously

"Oh nothing I just didn't think I could sleep that much." Monty said and she and Bulma started to laugh.

"I see the stupid Brat is up." Vegeta said frowning.

"I have a name you know it is."

"I don't care girl!" Vegeta barked at her.

"Well someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Bulma said

At that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Yes." Bulma said as she opened the door, "oh hey Gohan what are you doing here?'

"I was just stopping by to see how Monty was doing." Gohan replied.

"Well don't forget about me." Said a girl who walked up beside him.

"Oh yea and Videl came too." Gohan added. Videl gave her best smile when she walked. As soon as Monty saw her she hated her. Normally Monty would get to know someone before she judged them because that was the way she was brought up. But one thing that her mother told her was that, _'that there are just some people who you know you didn't like just from the way they act before they even speak'. _Monty know right way just by the smile Videl gave she did not like her.

"Hey Monty, how are you feeling?" Gohan asked

"I feeling great actually I was just about to go find Monique." Monty answered as her got up. She swayed a little bit before she caught her balance.

"Hi I am Videl and I take it you are Monty." Videl said with a fake smile. _I am going to have to keep my eye on this girl._

Monty didn't say anything she just returned with a fake smile of her own.

"So do you have any idea where Monique is?" Gohan asked as he started looking for her.

"Who's Monique?" Asked Videl

"Monique is...ugf...Monique there you are!" Monique had ran in to check on her master when she saw her standing and she jumped knocking Monty to the ground.

"Hey Monique remember me?" Gohan asked

Monique purred as Gohan scratched her ears.

"Aww...what a cute kitty-cat!" Videl said as she reached to pet Monique. Monique didn't like her so she bit her. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Videl screamed "THAT THAT FILTHY ANIMAL BIT ME!"

"Who are you calling filthy, Monique is one of the cleanest animal in the universe!" Monty yelled no one ever would said such a thing on her home planet.

"Well if she didn't bite me, maybe then she would be cute" Videl sigh, " of course it is always the owner's fault for not teaching HER pet not to bite people."

"Excuse me, I would NEVER teach Monique to be nice to people like YOU!" Monty was so furious that she was shaking she was royalty god dammit no one would ever disrespect royalty. (A/N: Hm she's royalty I wonder if she'll tell anybody this) "People on this planet should learn how to treat royalty!" Monty yelled throwing a closed fist at Videl which connected with her jaw.

"Wait YOUR ROYALTY!" Vegeta yelled shock and angry.

'Shit I just blew my cover great now I can never return now I dishonored the solemn swear I made.' Monty thought as tears threatened her beautiful face.

"Well are you going to answer me?" Vegeta yelled.

Monty just looked at him and flew off with Monique right behind her.

ME: Wow Monty's royalty I didn't see that one coming oh wait yea I did

Vegeta: Oh shut up

ME: Dont tell me to shut up (hits vegeta on the head)

Gohan: Oh brother (rolls eyes) Hey R&R plz

ME: Yea that would be great!


	4. Chapter 5: The Enemy is known

Hey everybody I am so sorry for not updating but school start last week and I had some major writers' block. I hope you enjoy the new chapter

- Montythesaiyanwarrior

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters off of DBZ.

Chapter 5: The Enemy is known

As she flew past all the trees below all she could think about was how she dishonored the family name. _'I swore dammit I swore that I would never say anything to anyone I could have just ruined the protection of my planet'_

She fought hard not to cry. She then came a crossed a clearing, she landed. She looked around to see if she was alone. She also searched for any ki's the might be there. But there was none or so she thought. She broke down crying.

"What the hell was that all about!" Videl said as she rubbed her cheek.

"Oh stop your whining!" Vegeta told her, "she was right you are annoying."

"I am not! Wait when did she say that."

"She didn't she thought it."

"Videl I think I should take you home." Gohan said holding his hand out.

"No! I will not go home until I give this Monty girl a piece of my mind!" Videl screamed.

With that Gohan grabbed her hand and led her into the next room were they started to argue.

"Vegeta, I have a question for you." Bulma asked in curious voice.

"What is it?" Vegeta responded.

"Well I was thinking" Bulma started as she remembered what Monty had told her (A/N telepathically of course) about just wanting to help, "that well since she is going to be staying with us that maybe would she get enrolled in school."

"Your lying." Vegeta said cooly

"No I am not."

"Yes you are you want me to go and find her and asked her about her past." Vegeta looked at his wife with one eyebrow raised.

Bulma just looked down at her feet and nodded.

"Alright I go but I am not making any promises." Vegeta said as he gave Bulma a quick kiss and flew off.

Monty was curled up on the ground crying. Until she felt something, something strong but not stronger than her. She quickly stood up and wiped her eyes all emotion left her. She just stood tall and strong making her presents known. She finally heard a rustle in the bush behind her. Slowly turned around.

"It's nice to see you again Princess Montisa (Mon-tea-ss-a)." a voice hissed from the bush.

Monty's heart almost stopped. She knew exactly who it was.

"Well isn't non-other than my least favorite person, Daemon." The person came out of the bush. He was a short, stubby little man with blueish green hair.

"Wow you still remember me I thought you would have forgotten."

"How could I ever forget a traitor to the crown."

"Well you don't have to worry about me being a traitor anymore." Daemon said with a smirk.

"Why's that because your suddenly good and not evil please that will get you no where." Monty said crossing her arms acrossed her chest.

"No that's not it, you there is no planet that I have betrayed." He said as his eyes gleamed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Lord Nokieu (No-key-u) made sure of that."

Monty's eyes widen.

"Yes he blew your planet up, planet Tritonia is no more." with that he left but before he did said "Let it be known that a new enemy will win."

Monty was is disbelief her planet her home was gone. Gone forever was never coming back her mother, her father, her brothers, and her home was gone. For the first time in her life she felt cold and alone.


	5. Chapter 6 Loneliness and Homelessness

Hey everyone! sry i haven't updated in awhile school has been keeping me really busy. so yea well here's my new chapter so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters or the song in this chapter. I do own the non-DBZ characters

Chapter 6: Loneliness and Homelessness

Monty's eyes were still wide.

'_My planet gone but, but how? My planet was protected by thousands of guards how did this happen? My brothers, my baby sister, my mom, and my dad gone just like that gone.' _

Monty couldn't take it anymore the pain this was just to much. Monique was also in shock although she was still a cub she knew that what her master was told was awful news about their home.

Just then Vegeta landed right in front of Monty.

"What do you want?" Monty said harshly.

"Well hm you stupid brat I here to talk to you." Vegeta said trying is best to stay calm. (A/N: Vegeta calm HA please lol)

"About what me being royalty well guess what I was a princess but not any more." Monty was on the verge of tears.

"Why aren't you a princess any more?" Vegeta asked with a bit of harshness in his voice.

"Because my planet is no more, my home has been destroyed by Lord Nokieu." Monty said as tears streamed down her face. She fell to the ground. She no longer had the strength everything she had known and loved was gone.

Monique rubbed her head on Monty's leg hoping that her master, her best friend would snap out of this depressing state. But sadly Monty did react she just closed her eyes and fell into the grass.

'_Better take her back home stupid bratty princess doesn't she know that no matter what she's still the princess of her race?'_

"Hmph." Vegeta said as he picked Monty up off the ground.

Monty snuggled her head into Vegeta's shoulder for some odd reason it comforted her, it reminded her of her older brother Xavier.

Flashback

"No I won't I won't marry him!" Monty yelled at her father, King Lancer. At this time Monty has just turned 16 and it is time to find her a suitable man to marry when she is at the age of 18. Monty was furious at this because her father wouldn't let her marry for love.

"And why not, marrying him will bring a new alliance."

"The reason I refuse to marry him father is because I DO NOT LOVE HIM!" Monty said as emphasized the last part. Then she turned around and ran out of the room.

"Why does she have to be so difficult?" King Lancer asked himself.

"Well maybe we should let her marry for love." Monty's mother Queen Layla suggested, "I mean we both got married for love."

"Yes but she is the eldest daughter, she has to do what is right for this planet." He said

"Maybe what is right is not right for the one who has to do it."

The looked at his wife lovingly for 20 long years she had stayed by his side and he still loved her more than ever. He nodded his head agreed to letting Monty chose.

Out in the Courtyard

"It's not fair!" Monty yelled "it is just not fair!"

Monty was now talking to her older brother Xavier.

"He's only doing what he thinks is right." Prince Xavier told her

"Yea well it is only right for the planet not me!"

"Montisa."

"What?!"

"Your impossible you know that."

"Yea and your mister perfect yourself?" Monty said sarcastically.

"Why yes I am." Xavier said with a goofy grin.

"Oh please." Monty said as she rolled her eyes.

"Come here." Xavier said.

Monty went over and a sat on her brother's lap and start singing her a song that she loved.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave _

_I wish you would just leave_

_Because your presents still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone _

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just to real_

_There's just to much that time cannot erase _

_When you cried _

_I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you scream _

_I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through_

_All of these years_

_And you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me _

_By your resignating light _

_Now bound by life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams _

_Your voice it chased away all of the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just to real_

_There's just to much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried _

_I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you scream_

_I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through_

_All of these years_

_And you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone _

_But though your still with me _

_I've been all over _

_Alone_

_When you cried _

_I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you screamed _

_I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through_

_All of these years_

_And you still have all of me_

_Ah_

_Me_

_Ah_

_Me _

As her brother finished she had fallen asleep.

"Sweet dreams baby sister." Xavier whispered as he flew her back to her room.

End of flashback.

If anyone has any ideas that would great i kinda have writer's block. lol!


	6. Author's Note

I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been having major writers' block. Plus, my school giving even more homework than usaul so I will try my best to update as soon as I possibly can. If anyone has any ideas for my story I would be glad to here them. Unless, you want me to stop writing or re-write this then don't even bother because that won't happen. Thanks for reading.

Sincerely,

Monty


End file.
